


let's go for a drive

by kuroissant



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pickpockets, Car Sex, Fluff, Inspired by Desperado, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, They Look Out For Eachother, im embarrassed ldajgjsd, iwaizumi's such a good boyfriend, lowkey meant to give off 90s vibes, mentions of matsukawa and hanamaki - Freeform, oikawas a nerd, old cars, this kinda turned into a relationship study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:21:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27886705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuroissant/pseuds/kuroissant
Summary: “Let’s go for a drive,” Then he was grabbing his coat and heading out the door.Tooru blinked a few times. It was a phrase he was so familiar with, and had home to adore over so many years spent at Iwaizumi’s side.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 7
Kudos: 82





	let's go for a drive

**Author's Note:**

> heyheyhey!
> 
> im actually really proud of this tbh, at just under 6k words, i finished this all in a day. im on the last chapter of Desperado by Verbrennung and i literally ADORE it. best thing i've read in a long time. this is inspired highly by it, since they're pickpockets here as well and i've had a hc with one of my friends that iwaizumi loves old cars or drives a motorcycle and Desperado encouraged my to put it into words.
> 
> i really hope you guys enjoy <3! comments and kudos are g r e a t l y appreciated and i love you all :)

Tooru considered himself to be a reasonable person. He was easy to get along with most of the time, and always tried his best to remain accommodating with his peers. However, he was fully capable of admitting his unmoveable stubbornness, his pettiness, and his need to walk away from an argument getting the last word in. Tooru hated being walked away from, hated feeling as if he didn’t get his point across thoroughly. There was nothing more damaging to his fragile ego than the sense of regret and dread seeping into his veins at feeling like he was in the wrong. Tooru in no means was weak, he wasn’t a crybaby, however he fought with his words, rather than his fists. Was remarkably successful at it. He couldn’t count the number of times he’d hissed something venomous and received just the irritated and riled up reaction he’d hoped for. Their petulant words couldn’t hurt him, he had a protective shield, which was the fact that he knew just how much his words had cut into the other. So  _ maybe _ Oikawa Tooru wasn’t as reasonable as he made himself out to be, though he figured at least he acknowledged it as much.

When it came to things such as group projects and activities, Tooru was an absolute dream to work with. Or so he’d like to think. He could be a little bossy, but this was only due to his natural ability to fall into the position of a leader. He never tried to purposefully be manipulative or controlling with any of his classmates. He wouldn’t be one of the top students in his entire grade if he was difficult to get along with. The only time Tooru was difficult was when someone had done something purposefully, or maybe even unintentionally, to crawl under his skin.   
  
Tooru didn’t like to have enemies, he didn’t enjoy loathing or being overly self critical. Most of the time at least. Riling up the right people could be entertaining, though he wouldn’t admit that out loud. However, as much as he could elicit a thrill and enjoyment, it was only with the  _ right _ people. People like Iwaizumi, Tooru would rather be stuck in an endless loop of his own self-deprecating thoughts than continue to be upset with him. Only with his Iwa-chan, would he ever truly accept that maybe he _ was _ in the wrong. Except for this time.   
  
Tooru stabbed a soft piece of tofu with his chopsticks, as if it had done something to personally wrong him. Iwaizumi sat across from him, a familiar frown etched on his features, his hands were folded across the table. Neither one of them seemed to have much of an appetite.   
  
“So are we going to talk about it? Or are you going to abuse your tofu like it’s done something to upset you.”   
  


Tooru clenched his teeth at Iwaizumi’s tone, giving him a pointed glare out of the corner of his eye. “I tried to reason with you.”   
  
“ _ That _ was your idea of being reasonable?”   
  
“What? Did you want me to baby you? You want me to act like we’re twelve again?  _ Oh Iwa-chan, don’t worry! It’s perfectly alright that you nearly got us compromised and stabbed in the process!” _ Tooru spat, setting his chopsticks down forcefully to convey his distress. It felt to him like his boyfriend was considering this whole ordeal to be nothing but a laughing matter. What they did was a joke. There was nothing Tooru hated more with every fiber of his being, than someone who didn’t take him seriously. Being pickpockets, growing up together as such, was nothing to be joked about. Tooru and Iwaizumi enjoyed the thrill and the risk, they were notably acknowledged within the world of petty thieves and were often requested to take up jobs, where they were paid generously. However fun it may be, it was still something Tooru didn’t take lightly.

“I knew what I was doing. Matsukawa was right there with me. I wasn’t going to let anything bad happen, and neither was he.” Iwaizumi said slowly, moving his bowl to the side.

“You were reckless. Can’t you admit that? We were assigned to lift from someone posing as a waitress, and you went off and-”   
  
“I didn’t do anything illogical! Ayato specifically said, if we were up for a challenge, go for the manager, that’s what I did, right? I got us out of there, right?”

“You never consulted me or Makki! We do things  _ together _ , Hajime. Since when did you start thinking you needed to be some lone wolf about this? It doesn’t matter if we managed to get out, what matters is that someone saw and had to be taken care of.” Tooru took a deep breath, struggling to maintain his displeasure. He met Iwaizumi’s gaze without backing away, narrowing his eyes.   
  
Tooru, Iwaizumi, Hanamaki and Matsukawa were inseparable since they were teenagers. Their names were never mentioned without the others. Miyagi was a small town, everyone knew each other and neighborhoods all connected downtown to the family owned shops and businesses. Iwaizumi and Tooru had lived next door to each other, though Iwaizumi was most commonly found at the Oikawa’s residence, even more so than his own. Matsukawa and Hanamaki lived in the next neighborhood over, but they all regularly met at the park which was towards the center of the town. There were nice spots for parking your car towards the top of the hill, younger children constantly flooded the playground while parents could barbeque or sit on the benches and observe. Until they were old enough to drive, they either walked together or rode their bikes. Anyone would be able to find them if they just looked for where the bikes had been tossed aside. 

They’d started pickpocketing around age thirteen, and were always seemingly getting into trouble together. Perplexingly, they were quite good at it, combining all of their personalities and individual skills. Tooru was  _ exceptionally  _ manipulative when he needed, and used it to his advantage every presentable opportunity. Not to mention his very convincing angel act, he had practically the entire town wrapped around his little finger. Iwaizumi was undoubtedly the finest bluffer of the group, his ability to control his emotions in his own favor was unmatched. Iwaizumi had a generally inexpressive resting face, and had the gift to stay calm in serious situations. Hanamaki was the master of changing the direction of the conversation in his own favor, his ability to make something  _ so _ convincing up under pressure was incredibly helpful regarding their group. Finally, Matsukawa  _ somehow _ knows his way around everyone and everything. Whenever there’s drama, or someone new in town, he immediately has the scoop, not to mention an entire worked out dynamic plan on what to do about it. Tooru was fond and protective of the memories, and especially the people they included.

His attention was reverted back to the situation at hand as he heard the scraping of a chair against hardwood floors. Tooru raised an eyebrow as Iwaizumi switched off the light and grabbed his keys, looking over his shoulder.

“Let’s go for a drive,” Then he was grabbing his coat and heading out the door.

Tooru blinked a few times. It was a phrase he was  _ so _ familiar with, and had home to adore over so many years spent at Iwaizumi’s side. His 1960 Cadillac Eldorado (at this point  _ their  _ Cadillac) was the prized possession of their new life together. Tooru remembers when Iwaizumi first got that car, they were seventeen, nearly out of highschool. They had so many memories in that car, Iwaizumi was highly protective of it, aside from Tooru on occasions, no one was allowed to drive it. Matsukawa and Hanamaki were the only other two who would occupy it when they were driving away. Tooru remembers the very first time he drove it, he was absolutely terrified. He was banned from driving it for a month after such an incident.

_ “Let me drive it? Please? You drive it every time we do this!” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “Yeah, because I’m a good driver.” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “Iwa-chan! Pretty please?” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “... You’re not going to stop begging until I say yes, are you?” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “You know me so well.” _

They’d ended up driving to their favorite spot, up the hill of the park downtown. They would usually always be there with Hanamaki and Matsukawa, but ever since they’d started dating, which had been for quite awhile now, they’d go to the hill and sargaze. The first time Oikawa had driven up there, he hadn’t driven far enough up the hill. As he’d brought Iwaizumi in to steal a kiss, the car slowly rolled backwards and down the hill. Needless to say, Iwaizumi was not pleased, and Tooru still jokes about it. Makki and Mattsun were  _ pissed _ they couldn’t get pictures. For Iwaizumi to want to go on a drive, the most common reason being  _ Let’s talk this out. I don’t wanna fight with you. _ Tooru couldn’t bring himself to argue with that, no matter how stubborn he could be. Even if Tooru waited it out to spite him, Iwaizumi would wait in the car all night for him.

He pushed his bowl aside, standing and tucking the chair in. He made his way down the hallway, sliding on the floors and stepping into his shoes. He glanced over at the pictures, smiling fondly at the polaroids strung on the wall that he had insisted on putting up. He shut the door behind him, making sure to lock it, as he skipped down the steps.

Iwaizumi was sitting in the driver’s seat, looking at his phone. Tooru didn’t say anything as he opened the passenger seat door and climbed in, letting out a breath as he sat down. Iwaizumi set his phone down and started the car up, reaching up to open the sunroof since he knew it was one of Tooru’s favorite features of the car.

“Good?” Iwaizumi glanced over.

Tooru got the hint to buckle his seatbelt and hummed in agreement, rolling his window down. Iwaizumi checked behind him and backed out of the driveway, turning his headlights on and driving down the road, out of the neighborhood. Tooru looked out the window and sighed, just being in the car did make him feel slightly better. Part of him was starting to think he was overreacting, but he only wanted the best for the love of his life. He wouldn’t be able to bear it if something happened to Iwaizumi, to Makki or Mattsun. They all meant too much to him.

Tooru jumped a bit as he felt Iwaizumi’s hand come to rest on his thigh. A feeling he’d felt multiple times before, but it made his stomach to flips all the same.“I’m sorry. You’re right, I should have consulted you and Hanamaki before even considering doing something dangerous.”

He remained silent for a moment, letting the cold breeze redden his nose and cheeks before he took a deep breath. “What we do isn’t right,”   
  


He could feel Iwaizumi’s eyes on him, shifting back and forth between the road. If his hand gently massaging his thigh was anything to go by, Iwaizumi clearly wanted him to continue. He was making it known he was paying attention and hanging onto Tooru’s words. Tooru smiled slowly. 

“It’s fun, I have a lot of good memories revolving around it. But we aren’t kids anymore, Iwa-chan. I’m worried, there’s always going to be a lingering feeling of regret and fear of having this all catch up to us, that’s unavoidable. We can be careful about it though, and when I tell you I’d never been more terrified at that point. I don’t like  _ taking care of people _ , you know that.” Tooru sighed, his prior anger had fizzled out. Sometimes he liked to believe this car had some sort of a spell on it, which is why they always went on drives to talk their problems out. He let his hand come to rest over Iwaizumi’s, indicating he was okay now.

“I know, Tooru. I’m sorry I put you in that position. Like you said, we aren’t kids anymore- I guess I just thought I needed to prove it,”   
  
“Age has nothing to do with skill, silly. And while you are  _ very skilled _ within this field, that doesn’t mean you should go headfirst into something you’re not prepared for.” Tooru frowned. Though, part of him knew he needed to take his own advice.

There had been multiple occasions where Tooru felt he needed to prove something to others, that he deserved the title he had and lived up to it. It came naturally from his self deprecating behavior, which unfortunately consumed the majority of his thoughts most days. He remembered their first big fight, though it wasn’t a very pleasant memory, it was significant nonetheless. During a discussion (a powerpoint night, as Makki liked to call them) Iwaizumi was going over their plan of action, courtesy of Matsukawa, who looked like a proud older brother. Though Tooru had protested and felt stung by his position, it was as if they all had a lack of faith in him. He’d argued with Iwaizumi, who was trying to provide an explanation, until he’d ended up storming out and needing to cool down for a bit. While executing their plan, Tooru had gone against Iwaizumi’s wishes, he felt the need to prove that he could do just as much as they could. Though he’d gotten badly hurt in the process. Iwaizumi had talked him through it, nearly repeating the same lines he said now. They really did complete and consistently learn from each other.

“God, when did you get so  _ mature? _ This isn’t like you at all. Usually it’s me telling your dumbass off.” Iwaizumi chuckled, turning down another street towards the park’s entrance and checking his mirrors.

“Rude! I’m an  _ adult _ , Hajime. I can make good choices.”   
  
“Like what?”   
  
A pause.   
  
“I bought vegetables yesterday,”   
  
Iwaizumi barked out a laugh at that, squeezing Tooru’s thigh as the other squawked indignantly, swatting at his lover’s arm. They were okay, Tooru thought. He’d ended up reaching into the glove box, shuffling around in it before letting out a gasp. Iwaizumi nearly stopped the car, though he was close to their destination anyways, plus, it was late out and no one was in the streets to accompany them.

“What? What’s the problem?”

Tooru shoved some things to the side. Napkins, tissues, protein bars, lube (which he’d snorted at), and finally pulled out a gray baggy T-shirt. Shaking it out a bit. “ _ That’s _ where this went! I’ve been looking everywhere for it!”   
  
Iwaizumi took one look and groaned, turning into the back entrance of the park. “I hoped you’d never find that god awful thing.”

“You  _ hid _ this from me?! It’s a limited edition graphic T-shirt of the first Star Wars poster!” Tooru dramatically placed his hand over his chest, appalled at his boyfriends scheme to hide it. The T-shirt had actually been a gift from Iwaizumi a few Christmases ago, Tooru hadn’t let go of Iwaizumi after he’d received it. He truly did have a very thoughtful boyfriend. Most of the time.

“I didn’t  _ hide it _ from you. You know I keep extra shirts in here if we-” Iwaizumi cut himself off, looking out the window and pulling up the hill instead. (Making sure to pull up far enough unlike  _ someone.) _

Tooru paused from his ministrations and glanced up, raising an eyebrow suggestively, a sly smirk playing on his lips. “Do what, Iwa-chan?”

“You’re annoying.”   
  


Oikawa hummed pulling out a CD-  _ their _ CD- and inserting it. “So I’ve been told,”

“So we’re okay?” Iwaizumi said quietly, putting the car into park.

“Yeah, we’re okay,” Tooru smiled, leaning over to gently kiss his boyfriend’s cheek. “Turn this up, I wanna look at the stars.” He chirped, getting out of the car and leaving his blushing boyfriend to turn up the volume. They were both huge fans of older bands, Queen specifically. Tooru belted to every song in the album on road trips, with Iwaizumi usually drumming his fingers on the steering wheel or tapping along to the rhythm in some way. Iwaizumi actually had a gorgeous singing voice, though to Tooru’s dismay, he rarely used it.

Tooru climbed onto the hood of the car and pulled his knees to his chest, breathing in the air and gazing up. He could name just about every constellation present, and Iwaizumi would listen without complaint each time. He felt his weight shift as Iwaizumi joined him on the hood, leaning back on his elbows. Tooru sighed contently.

“Do you remember the first time we came here?”

Iwaizumi snorted. “Hanamaki upset a duck he was feeding and fell trying to run away when we were younger.”   
  
Tooru let out a flittery laugh at that, reminiscing fondly. “I meant the first time  _ we _ came here,” He nudged his boyfriend playfully.

Iwaizumi paused before he bit back a smile. “Yeah, our first kiss was here.”   
  
“Before or after the Cadillac?”   
  
“Before- we kissed  _ once _ when we were younger because we thought that was what best friends did,” Iwaizumi glanced over, his eyes showing his affection. Iwaizumi’s eyes were perhaps Tooru’s favorite feature. Those forest green eyes he could gaze at and get lost in forever, they sucked him in and kept him under a trance for years, and one he never wanted to get released from.

“ _ After _ was our real first kiss.”   
  
“Iwa-chan was so nervous,” Tooru teased, musing at how Iwaizumi’s cheeks reddened at the memory.

“Yeah well, it was a big deal. I didn’t want to ruin what we already had. I didn’t wanna lose you,” He muttered defensively.

“And you didn’t, you only made what we had stronger. You act as if I  _ wasn’t _ head over heels for you at that point. Do you really think so lowly of me?” Tooru jutted his bottom lip out, feigning mock hurt as he found himself pulled closer. Iwaizumi was magnetic at this point, they were always attached at the hip, wherever one was, the other would always be close by. It was always  _ Iwaizumi and Oikawa, Oikawa and Iwaizumi _ .

“All the time.” Iwaizumi smirked, leaning into Tooru’s touch as his cheek was cupped. Tooru bit his cheek to condense his smile, Iwaizumi was too cute when he wasn’t even trying. 

“Did you know you have really tiny freckles on your nose?” He muttered, brushing his thumb over Iwaizumi’s cheek. He pointed out Iwaizumi’s features all the time, but his freckles were more noticeable in the moonlight/

“Tooru,”

Tooru’s heart fluttered at Iwaizumi’s tone as he let his gaze lock onto hazel orbs. “I love you,”

His fingers twitched. Of course he knew Iwaizumi loved him. It was evident in his gaze, in the way he alway baked him milk bread7 on his birthday, in the way he sat through trashy sci-fi movies every weekend, in the way he knew what kind of socks tooru would like, being able to read his every thought. Though Iwaizumi was more of a ‘actions speak louder than words’ kind of guy. While Tooru had no problem spitting poetry about his love for his boyfriend out, Iwaizumi preferred to express his feelings through gifts and touch. It still made Tooru falter to hear him say it so confidently, with no hesitation. As if he truly believed  _ Tooru _ was the one for him.

“It’s not like you’ve never heard me say it before-”   
  
“Hajime,”

Iwaizumi met his gaze, breath seeming to be caught in his throat.

“Shut up and kiss me.”

Iwaizumi met him halfway, threading his fingers through Tooru’s soft brown chestnut locks. Iwaizumi loved Tooru’s hair, it always smelled like rosemary since Tooru  _ insisted _ on buying such fancy shampoo, and was feathery soft to the touch. Not to mention, months when Tooru grew it out more, Iwaizumi likes to braid it, not that he'd ever admit that out loud.

Tooru sighed into his mouth, shifting his weight and placing a hand on Iwaizumi’s chest. As Iwaizumi dragged his tongue over Tooru’s nether lip, he dragged his hand down, feeling the hard toned skin underneath a layer of clothing. He pushed Iwaizumi back completely against the hood of the car, swinging a leg over and straddling his hips, allowing him to deepen their kiss. He could never and would never get enough of Iwaizumi’s lips, they always tasted like a some variety of fruity chapstick

He allowed his jaw to slacken, humming softly as Iwaizumi’s tongue trailed along the back of his teeth. He snaked his hand up to grip at the baby hairs towards the back of Iwaizumi’s neck, adjusting himself in Iwaizumi’s lap. He’d be lying if he said he didn’t purposefully grind down.

Iwaizumi growled lowly in the back of his throat, slipping his hand up the back of Tooru’s shirt and sucking gently on his lover’s bottom lip. Iwaizumi’s hips gradually met his own, small hisses being let out between kisses. Tooru shivered and pulled away their lips hovering a centimeter apart.

“I love you too.” He pecked Iwaizumi’s lips before trailing feathery kisses down his jaw and towards his neck. Iwaizumi’s blunt nails dug into his back as Tooru licked up the column of his throat, sucking a small purple marking under his chin.

“Wait-”

“Shh,” Tooru pressed a long finger to his boyfriend’s lips. Smirking slyly as his bangs shadowed over his eyes. “I want that coworker to see you’re  _ taken. _ ” He purred. Granted, if Iwaizumi was truly concerned about hickies, Tooru would stop immediately. He knew he didn’t need to be this petty, and of course he trusted Iwaizumi with not only their relationship but his wife. He wasn’t worried about some coworker’s little puppy crush. But sue him, maybe he was a little possessive. 

Iwaizumi swallowed thickly, and Tooru watched his Adam's apple bob in fascination. He allowed another moment for protest before he traced his thumb over Iwaizumi’s bottom lip, eyes examining his features fondly. Iwaizumi parted his lips, allowing Tooru’s thumb to press down onto his tongue. Iwaizumi sucked softly, not backing away from his boyfriend’s gaze.

“You’re so pretty, Hajime,”

Iwaizumi’s eyes softened, his hand which was feeling Tooru’s smooth back pulling him closer. Tooru gently kissed his cheek, then his jaw, and finally his ear, making sure to nip on his ear lobe. Iwaizumi pulled away from Tooru’s thumb, panting softly.

“Shit- you’re driving me crazy,” 

“Are you going to do something about it?”

Iwaizumi’s eyes darkened at the challenge, something shifting with his gaze. Tooru bit his lip to contain his excitement, it’d been quite awhile since they’d had fun in the Cadillac. Though Tooru wouldn’t deny it, it was quite possibly one of his favorite places to do it with Iwaizumi. Being surrounded by memories and a comfortable space only amped up the raw need and desire they had for each other. He sat up and crawled out from under Tooru’s thighs, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt and pulling him down back into the car through the sunroof.

Tooru chuckled as he was plopped into Iwaizumi’s lap, gazing at him fondly. “Wow,” He sighed.

“What? Cat got your tongue?” Iwaizumi grinned, sliding both hands up Tooru’s shirt as he licked up his neck in return, electing a shiver from the taller of the two.

“Yeah. I’m so in love with you it’s insane,” Tooru laughs despite himself, cupping Iwaizumi’s face with his palms.

“God you’re so cheesy,” Iwaizumi scoffed.

“Correction,  _ we’re _ so cheesy.”

“Mm,” Iwaizumi pulled him into another kiss, slyly slipping his tongue into his boyfriend's mouth. Tooru tugged at his hair, feeling up Iwaizumi’s chest as he allowed his mouth to be explored for what felt like the thousandth time.

“Shirt off for me, baby,”

Tooru melted, Iwaizumi rarely used pet names, when he did it usually meant he was in a very affectionate or content mood, if his previous actions were anything to go off of. He crossed his arms over his chest and slipped out of his shirt, tossing it over the console that separated the front and back seats. Now he understood why Iwaizumi kept so many shirts in the glovebox. Tooru let out a small noise as Iwaizumi’s mouth was back on him, licking and sucking down his shirt. He tugged at Iwaizumi’s shirt impatiently.

“Off,”

Iwaizumi chuckled and pulled his shirt over his head, breath hitching as Tooru closed a mouth around his nipple. Iwaizumi was always sensitive on his chest, and Tooru loved to use that to his advantage whenever the opportunity arose. He felt hurried fingers unbutton his pants and drag the zipper down. The sound felt so loud in the dimly lit car, illuminated by nothing put the pure moonlight shining through the sunroof. In response, Tooru unlatched Iwaizumi’s belt, tossing it aside and pausing for a moment.

They shuffled around for a few minutes, helping each other out of too much heavy constricting clothing before Tooru’s back was against the car seats, Iwaizumi hovering on top of him. They kissed again and again, ravaging each other as though they hadn’t touched in weeks. Iwaizumi’s hand slid down his arm and finally to his fingers. Iwaizumi had always had a deep fascination for Tooru’s hands and fingers, he raised them to his mouth, kissing each digit individually. He was sure not to give one of them more attention than the other. Which Tooru blushed furiously at.

“How do you want it, Tooru?” Iwaizumi leaned down, mouthing at his ear with a rough whisper.

“Just like this, please- I need you, right now.” Tooru pleaded, he didn’t care how damn desperate he sounded. Iwaizumi was all he needed right now.

“Easy, Doll. Let me treat you right,” Iwaizumi purred softly, carding his fingers through Tooru’s hair, which earned him a small whimper. Tooru’s noises were always so pretty, Iwaizumi could die happily if he could hear that a few more times. “Condom?”

Tooru shook his head vigorously, though he looked a bit sheepish. “Let me feel you,  _ please,” _

Iwaizumi nodded, reaching over at an awkward angle to reach the glovebox and grab a bottle of lube. He applied a generous amount before reaching down further, he pulled at the waistband of Tooru’s boxers and let them snap back against his skin, earning him a small rise of protest, before they were off completely and Iwaizumi was slipping a finger in.

“ _ Fuck,” _ Tooru moaned, tensing up slightly at the sudden intrusion. His rosy wet lips parted as he reached to grab on and scratch at Iwaizumi’s lower back.

“I’ve got you,” Iwaizumi murmured, leaning down to gently kiss the base of Tooru’s neck. He allowed Tooru a moment to adjust before adding a second, developing a very slow tedious rhythm. He didn’t want to rush, they all had night. And what better way to show his appreciation for Tooru than treating him under the moonlight in their shared car. Iwaizumi bit his lip at the cheesiness of it all, not to mention they also happened to be on the same hill as their first kiss.

“ _ Hajime,”  _ Tooru sighed, covering his eyes with his arm. Iwaizumi nearly snapped at the side of it as he slowly began to scissor his fingers, which made the taller squirm. He could feel Tooru pushing himself down onto his fingers, though he didn’t protest. Not tonight at least.

A third finger was added and Tooru’s eyes widened, his back arching as his prostate was grazed by Iwaizumi’s knuckle. His mouth dropped in a silent gasp and Iwaizumi continued to tease the sensitive area.

“P-Please- I’m ready, just stop  _ teasing _ me, fuck-” Tooru blubbered, scratching at the side of the car seat he rested against. Iwaizumi pondered for a moment, considering torturing him for a bit longer. Though he was feeling extra soft tonight, so he removed his fingers at his boyfriend's request.

He wasn’t surprised at the whine he received from Tooru as soon as he lost the feeling of his fingers, however Iwaizumi wouldn’t keep him waiting long. With the application of a bit more lube, Iwaizumi positioned himself over Tooru properly, pushing in during the process. Tooru’s back arched like a cat as he reached up and wrapped his arms around Iwaizumi’s neck, caging him into a space that he wouldn’t mind never being freed from. Iwaizumi made a breathless moan, letting his head hang as he allowed them to adjust for a moment. Tooru panting out at the stimulation for a moment before he was wiggling slightly.

“I won’t break, Hajime.  _ Move _ please-”

Iwaizumi didn’t even allow him to finish his sentence before he was giving a deep thrust to silence Tooru’s challenge. He leaned down and placed sloppy kisses along Tooru’s throat, sucking a mark into a sensitive patch of skin, Tooru mewled beneath him shamelessly as he locked his legs over Iwaizumi’s hips, though loosely to still allow him movement. Iwaizumi could admit to enjoying marking his boyfriend, a little more than he might care to acknowledge. He couldn’t help the possessive twinge he’d get whenever Tooru flashed his signature pearly whites, whenever he complimented any of his coworkers or friends, or even when he touched anyone else the same way he touched Iwaizumi. He considered hickies to be a show that Tooru was unavailable, that he was someone else’s and boy did he know it. 

“Fuck, you feel so good,” Iwaizumi keened roughly, licking up Tooru’s jaw and picking up his thrusts. If the scratches he was sure Tooru was leaving were any indication that he wanted more, Iwaizumi was happy to provide. Tooru looked gorgeous underneath him, his pretty glossy eyes and wet eyelashes, his flushed porcelain skin, and his rosy swollen lips. Tooru had been beneath him like this on multiple occasions in the Cadillac, it was a comforting space if Iwaizumi was being honest. It felt like home, Tooru here with him felt like home. He was home.

“You’re so good to me, Hajime,” Tooru panted, threading his fingers in his boyfriends hair and tugging with fervor. He reached up to gently kiss down his boyfriend’s jaw, falling back against the seat as Iwaizumi gave another rough thrust. It was all too much and not enough at the same time. Though he knew he wouldn’t last very long, he didn’t particularly care, he was just happy to be here with Iwaizumi. 

Iwaizumi melted beneath Tooru’s praise, feeling encouraged at the tug of his hair. It only encouraged him to give more. His lips curled up in a grin as he felt Tooru tense up beneath him and let out a loud moan. Iwaizumi hissed as he felt his boyfriend’s nails slither down his back.

“You like that?” Iwaizumi smirked slyly.

“S-Shit-  _ Right there _ ! Hajime  _ please _ -” Tooru choked out, clinging onto him.

Iwaizumi complied without a moment of hesitation, judging by Tooru’s nosies, he was close. Iwaizumi figured he wasn’t going to last very long, they always spent so much time feeling each other up that neither of them really minded. Tooru lulled his head to the side, soft noises still flowing out, he looked like he was trying to form words, but Iwaizumi merely leaned down and kissed his words away.

“I’m there too, babe,” He groaned lowly.

Needless to say, they both finished rather quickly, panting into each other's arms heavily. After cleaning up, Iwaizumi threw Tooru’s dorky T-shirt at his face and slipped his pants back on, wincing as he climbed back into the front seat.

“Jesus  _ fuck _ Tooru, what’d you do to my back?” Yet his voice didn’t hold much of a complaint. He enjoyed the lingering soreness he felt.

Tooru merely smirked, not bothering to put his own pants back on since his T-shirt was oversized. “They’re your pride and joy, don’t lie,”   
  
“ _ You’re _ my pride and joy, Dumbass.” Iwaizumi reached over the console to peck his boyfriend’s lips before starting the car back up, his hand naturally coming to rest back on Tooru’s thigh. He smiled when he felt Tooru lean against his arm. 

“Why don't we go out to lunch with Makki and Mattsun tomorrow?”

“What, is this your universal way of saying, ‘Hey look, we made up.’ so they don’t feel awkward anymore?”

“Well, yeah, I feel kinda guilty about just storming off without so much as telling them we’d be okay. Plus, I’m hungry and neither of us really ate tonight.”

Iwaizumi hummed. “Sure, we can.”

Tooru smiled. “Next time you should let  _ me  _ drive us up here and let  _ me-” _

“Absolutely not, you are  _ banned _ from driving up steep hills.” Iwaizumi rolled his eyes, pulling out of the space and back down the trail.

“It was one time, Iwa-chan! We were seventeen!” He screeched in protest.

“No difference. You make me feel like I'm seventeen again regardless of the day.”

“You’re a sap.”

“Only for you.”


End file.
